


Stop playing when you're drunk

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, hinted zhuyou, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: NPC 'adults' go out for drinks the night before their fanmeet and everyone gets tipsy and starts playing around. Everyone starts exposing each other and crushes come out and turns out they all have a crush on Zhengting....





	Stop playing when you're drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://twitter.com/fanpd_/status/1005150734831120384)  
> Please don't have any expectations with this, I suck at writing scenes that involve too many characters at once but I tried

Their characters, each of them, the reason they had been able to attract citizen producers and garner words, they for sure were different by a whole notch with none of them being alike but right this moment, with them all huddled around the table in the seperate room, blissfully oblivious to their responsibilities, how they’d need to get up early although it might be considered fairly late for them, rehearsals, dressing and styling, needing to present only their best sides to their loyal fans, it was all entirely forgotten after their n-th order of drinks that night, the table plate a whole mess of empty glasses, half finished plates of snacks and side dishes, bottles opened but not yet finished, and it seemed like whenever the waitress responsible for them came in to clean part of their mess a whole new amount was added, their drinks as diverse as their traits that were showing all the more clearly now that they had emptied a few glasses too much altogether.  
“Lalalalala,” Zhengting hummed loudly, blurring out the noise of Yanjun’s trying to tell him about the great benefits that were influences of mercantilism in the economic rise of his home country but after first hearing the words BIP and neo-mercantilistic, he had immediately shut off his brain and just wanted to escape such claims, talks about politics and economies because economies involved maths and if he was already bad at it when he was sober, the thought of all these digits and numbers made him feel sick now that he was way past the state of tipsiness.  
He was already at the door when someone stopped him, meak arms wrapping around his waist to hold him back while a weight that made him want to call out for his youngest brother in heart in a reprimanding manner leaned against him, remembering how it couldn’t be Justin because they left all the youngsters at home. Not like this would be a smart idea either, he could already imagine the mess he’d come home to, the amounts of junk food ordered, Chengcheng in his food coma, Justin probably overdosed on jelly, Xiao Gui skrrt skrrting his way around the dorm, is last hope was Nongnong to behave well, sweet little Nongnong who was actually taller than him. It took him a few seconds to realize that for that reason it couldn’t be the youngest of their group that was currently leaning against him although the body frames were similar, needing a whole while to consider who else it might be because Ziyi and Yanjun were stronger in frame and Zhangjing was smaller and… “Xukun,” he muttered affectionately, the need to go to the bathroom forgotten for a moment as he twisted his upper body to be able to wrap his arms around the younger’s shoulders and pull him into an embrace, pressing his lips onto the smooth surface of his ashy locks, humming in soft joy as he nuzzled his cheek into it.  
“Don’t go home already,” the currently youngest of them all muttered, speech slightly slurred while he leaned more against the dancer, within the last hours of them drinking it seemed to have become overly obvious how both of them were more affectionate in such intoxicated state than was good for any of the other members which had naturally lead to them being close to each other often, cuddling and snuggling together, with hugs like these and simply because Zhengting wasn’t willing to part from his alive stuffed toy just yet, he merely reached to pull the door open and drag the younger one with him, out onto the hallway and around the corner to where he remembered the bathroom, breaking into a fit of laughter when he had to realize how this must have been quite the wrong way right there, both of them a stumbling mess and relying on the other more than they probably should.

It were but minutes that had passed in which Zhangjing had been left alone with Ziyi and Yanjun, Ziyi as someone he had learned throughout the last weeks was quite gentle at heart, more so than he had expected in the course of the time spent together on the show, really caring and affectionate, and Yanjun who he just wanted to suffocate with a pillow more often than not, that was unlike they were actually managing to get along well with each other, talking about things, making fun of each other. All these perfect moments had been erased from his mind like a mirror that had been shattered, glass slowly cracking and rippling, like a spidernet, little lines extending, and then it all came crumbling down as he was trapped with the taller men at each of his sides and seriously, he couldn’t believe what they were talking about.  
He was suddenly envying Zhengting for having been able to escape this mess together with their leader by going to the bathroom together, making him worry for a moment whether it wouldn’t end in a mess while he could basically hear the squeal of fangirls in his ears if they were to hear about how these two had not only been in the same bed together but now even went to the toilet together, as if they actually were in the kind of state to get anything going on as wasted as they were. But he could assume it was still better to listen to this imaginary yells and screeches than actually paying attention to Yanjun and Ziyi starting a whole debate on the prosperity of mercantilism in the eye of economical rise of the Four Asian Tigers and their ethical responsibility when considering work conditions and how Taiwan had actually managed to reach this point by accepting money and gold that had been delivered by… He wasn’t even going to listen anymore, decided all too easily when he spotted how there was still some fried chicken within reach so he’d rather focus on that while entirely drowning out whatever words were uttered around him.  
Chicken definitely was more interesting although it was nearly disappointing how it had already gone cold after waiting for so long to end up in his stomach and he had to thank the gods of chicken and booze that the percentage of alcohol had already gotten him out enough to melt the heated discussion going on into but a steady stream of blurred out words that accompanied him into his journey through crispy fried batter and meat that was basically melting on his tongue, or maybe it would have if it were any warmer than it was right now. But despite his thanking the god of booze he had just made up in his mind, he was quite sure that he was still one of the least drunk members around, a glimpse at the door… Yeah, Zhengting and Xukun were gone for good already, these two were so thin there was no way they could keep up with the drinks for long, their leader and his trouble to gain weight surely backfired whenever Ziyi was handled the bottle to fill up glasses repeatedly and maybe their youngest had gone off into a drunk delirium way too early already. Their main dancer on the other hand, Zhangjing was sure he would still be able to take a whole bottle but the issue was about how he was overly affectionate after the second or third glass already, seeming drunk when he was hardly even tipsy.  
Although it had nearly been amusing to see all the reactions to their fairy turning all that clingy and loud, adorable giggles and hatched laughter filling the room even when Yanjun’s cold jokes had been told as if they had been one of the best puns to ever exist, nearly falling over in his chair while clapping his hands together above his head like an excited three year old, it had only been thanks to Ziyi’s fast reflexes that he hadn’t been falling over, strong arms catching an equally strong body, something that had been proven quite well after their Happy Camp recording probably, except Zhengting had only laughed even more and basically thrown himself at Ziyi after that, all nuzzling his head into a stranger shoulder and hands roaming another body and pecks on his cheek and forehead and then it had all been over when a new round of drinks had arrived.  
Now he wondered whether the two rappers attendant hadn’t had a bit too much to drink too as based on how invested they were in their talk of… whatever it was they were discussing right now because Zhangjing was pretty sure that someone needed to be quite wasted to be so earnestly involved in these topics when they didn’t get money or alike for it in return, it wasn’t even like this was any useful for their career to be worth being discussed.  
“...gain more freedom so we can then express ourselves more freely. In terms of opinions on religion or sexuality. Look at Zhengting and Justin, they’re two entirely different opinions but they still work it out so well,” was the latest thing Zhangjing was able to hear without being able to make out who of the two it had been because their voices sounded awfully similar right now, blurred out, vague, maybe he shouldn’t have drunk that last glass.

“Who’s gay?” Xukun asked right after he had entered the room again, coming back alone but somehow none of them had the mind to comment on that, as if it didn’t matter that he had lost one of their members somewhere out in the restaurant, it seemed like their all’s eyecandy was gone just like that and they all had gone blind to not see how it had happened.  
“It’s not one of us being gay, bro,” Ziyi said in his usual soft tone as if it were the most obvious thing and something their leader should be aware of, immediately supported by Yanjun who added on, “It’s about freedom of speech and choice and to be able to speak up openly about topics looked upon like sexuality and coming out or being open about your beliefs of any sort.”  
“As long as it doesn’t harm anyone,” the break dance enthusiast pitched in this time around and they were all ready to go down the lane of discussing such matters of these topics in consideration of political movements and ethical points of view if it weren’t for Zhangjing who had just for a moment not paid attention to the chicken now that it had disappeared entirely, all eaten by him and with the lingering taste on his lips as he interrupted, “So this isn’t about Yanjun being gay? And I thought he’d finally come out to Zhengting after always jerking off to him.”  
Now, that seemed to have brought an end to their talk for good, incredulous looks coming from both Ziyi and Xukun as if such revelation was on the same level as declaring the end of the world was, Yanjun just looking utterly betrayed, backstabbed not by just anyone but his best friend on a delicate matter like his own sexuality while the oldest couldn’t be anymore bothered by it, already leaning over the table to get his hands on rings of fried squid that were slowly but surely up to be devoured by him, soaking up the alcohol in his stomach so he could once more drown in the illusion that he was the most sober of them all.  
“You Zhangjing, that’s-”  
“So is that why you’re always standing in the shower for two hours?” An overly curious Xukun interrupted the older rapper, eyes big and he couldn’t look any more like a curious puppy than right this moment as his darks orb had been lit with intrigue over a matter that suddenly seemed all that important, maybe owned to the fact that Yanjun was also notoriously known for using up the hot water in the dorm so they all hated it when he managed to get into the bathroom first, the last of their daily queue never being able to enjoy a hot shower afterwards.  
To most people it probably wasn’t obvious, the slight look of embarrassment on Yanjun’s face because it wasn’t all that openly displayed, with lips slightly parted and eyes blinking more often than needed as if closing them would erase the moment that had just taken place and within their newly found bond it was Ziyi who tried to aid out the Taiwanese, “Bro.” It was soft and gentle, honestly, there wasn’t a time their break dancer wasn’t soft and gentle, it was basically impossible to get him upset although he did manage to sound serious at times like just minutes ago, caught up in their discussion of politics and social mannerisms and philosophy and what else.  
“Oh, come on,” their young leader said in reaction to that, cutely wiggling his shoulders while his lips transformed into a small pout as if he was actually little child that had been reprimanded because it was exactly what his best mate within their group had been doing, calling him to order with his quiet voice, “It’s not like you’re any better! You think you’re being silent while jerking off but we all know you’re groaning Ting’s name into your pillow.”  
Zhangjing nearly choked on his fried squid when hearing such words coming from a supposedly innocent boy who wasn’t even in the position to talk such people if the oldest was asked, wanting to blame it on the alcohol to have made their currently youngest so loose lipped because it likely was only that, rather known to not expose his own members as they liked to expose each other although he was quite obvious in his thoughts and actions at times too. “What? Is this expose your friend’s crush on Zhengting evening?”

“Justin, you make it sound like you’re the older between the two of us,” Zhengting groaned into his phone and maybe right this moment it was exactly that way because the dancer could hardly prevent his speech from slur, trying to keep up an act that was getting more tiring by the second because he didn’t want to worry his two most troublesome children currently discussing in the background of the phone. The fresh air was helping him, though, to clear his mind a bit and alleviating the so horrible state he currently was in, something the kids would mock him for for sure, Justin mostly, Chengcheng would just give him this little judging gaze, something their leader would bet will change as soon as the Fan child was allowed to drink legally too until in a few years time it was only their youngest who wasn’t permitted to and who would then sulkily accuse them all of being drunkards as if that actually was something to make them feel bad about merely because it was him who was feeling left out.  
“Ge, you actually behave like a three year old when drunk,” Chengcheng called into the phone, making the older regret to ever have spent a single day with them. Wasn’t he behaving quite well right now? He wasn’t clinging to anyone, not bothering anyone, his speech was neat and clear, he didn’t… well, maybe he did feel a bit sick but that was nothing that couldn’t be resolved with a glass of water.  
“Oh, shut up,” he groaned into the phone now, he seriously needed to consider parting them two forever because one of them was already annoying but both of them were a whole hassle to deal with, especially when his mind was clouded and he also had to worry whether Xukun had safely arrived in their private dining room again and whether the others were doing well or whether anyone had already decided to kill Yanjun on his whole economical discourse because he for sure would have, deciding that their foreign rapper was only fun when telling jokes but definitely not while slipping into politics and so far he hadn’t even seen Ziyi in his philosophical state. The only reassuring thing was that Zhangjing was still only busy eating, maybe something he should imitate soon, remembering how the last time they had drank altogether, staying in the dorm that night instead of heading out, always mindful of their minors being asleep, the pizza had tasted all that much better, awakening sudden cravings in him and the urge to beg Xukun to speak some word of power to send them off to the next pizza place altogether, entirely ditching their drinking.  
“Ge!” He was called out of his thoughts when not only one or two but four voices called out to him in unison, startling him to the point he nearly dropped his phone, good thing it wasn’t his red iPhone or he’d have been more sad about it dropping then.  
“Ge, don’t forget you’d promised to play party games for us,” Justin called out and as if to remind him of exactly that, he could feel his phone vibrate once, twice, thrice, probably their youngest having forced each of the remaining three members to send him pictures of their own game night.  
“Right…” It had nearly slipped his mind that the initial reason for them to go drinking, or staying home in their case, had been to have a game night because Yanjun had brought up dumb drinking games and the kids had preferred to rather play the xbox or whatever instead because drinking games only are fun if you actually can drink. “I think I need to go now… I’ll send you pictures later, don’t stay up too long!”  
There was a series of goodbyes from these four before he already ended the call to go back to their room and talk with the members actually around instead of only phoning with those that weren’t.

“Guys!”  
If anyone ever thought Zhengting was loud in his sober state, they definitely would need to reconsider in his drunk state, all the soberness of a phone call gone as he burst into the room, just ahead of Yanjun being up to react to Zhangjing’s quizzical announcement that this might as well be the night of confessing to their main dancer, much to his and Ziyi’s dismay alike who had been so easily exposed. But at least such thing hadn’t happened in front of the man who was their secret crush material although currently four pairs of eyes were directed at him in either confusion or adoration alike.  
“If we don’t play at least one game and send Justin pictures, I get a feeling he’ll buy an electric shaver and we all wake up bald,” their man dancer declared while closing the door behind himself and dropping onto his seat between Xukun and Ziyi, the younger of the two already being back to his clingy mode by reaching with one hand for its match while the other was busy grabbing for a new drink, as if that would actually help out anyone in dealing with his affectionate ways. Maybe they should even consider it adorable, that their leader who usually tried to be stern and serious, considerate of all their opinions and only yearning for the best, was actually being a whole carefree child at such times as if the whole burden of leadership and success was weighing heavy on his shoulders.  
“Bro,” Ziyi called out gently to attract Zhengting’s reaction and with it everyone else’s, the way his eyes had been focused on those fingers entwined for a moment too long had slipped but everyone’s mind right there. “What do you want to play then?”  
Rosy lips were parted only to be closed after some seconds again, curious eyes directed at him who was more distracted by Xukun who had come dangerously close to him, looking like he might lose balance soon, but the more threatening thing was how he looked so adorable right there that the next second he was already grabbed by the older and pulled close, hair ruffled up and ribs nearly crashed with that unexpected but incredible strength of the dancer only to be followed by a kiss to his forehead and temple, looking more like he was busy cuddling an oversized puppy than a proper human being.  
“How about a truth game?” Yanjun suggested, resting his lower arms on the table plate to be able to lean forward a bit, get a better glimpse of the man of his desire but also trying to garner some of the attention that seemed to be only shared between those two drunk and clingy monkeys right now. “We each have to say a sentence and then the others have to say whether it’s the truth or a lie. The ones that bet wrong have to drink a shot.”  
The suggestion was met by eye rolling and shoulder shrugging but, most importantly, a very excited Zhengting who clapped his hands like a baby seal, subsequently leading to Xukun’s face getting slightly mashed in the act of it. “Let’s do this then! Going by age so Zhangjing has to start!”

A few rounds later, it seemed that all the most basic kinds of lies and truths were already exposed, the most shocking, and probably disgusting, might have been Zhengting’s confession of having dropped Justin’s toothbrush into the toilet by accident once and then he had left it laying on a shelf, the kid needing to use it for a few days longer until it had been secretly been exchanged with a new one in the same design.  
A first annoyed groan was coming from Yanjun as he looked at their leader just ahead of his turn, some warning words of better making it interesting now so he did, much to everyone’s surprise and to Zhangjing’s once again realization of how this kid might be way less innocent than anyone might think with this doll-like face, “I’ve heard at least two of the members jerking off before.”  
Zhengting’s jaw nearly hit ground while Ziyi was close to choking on the sip of water he had been eager to drink, demanding attention from them for a moment while silence seemed eerie in the room before there was two resolute calls for this being the truth coming from the Banana boys, a slow agreeing from Ziyi’s side who just hoped he hadn’t been the only one caught by their center although at least they three knew the tall rapper was one of the possible two names on the list.  
“Lie,” their main dancer said slowly only to be answered to with the gesture to drink from the younger in his embrace still, letting out a sigh while listening to the conversation going on around him.  
“We already know Ziyi jerked off to Zhengting but who was the other?” Yanjun blurted out, ever too honest in his drunk state and making the loser of this round wear an expression of shock that only seemed to intensify when Xukun replied, “Zhengting. If he takes a shower at three in the morning, it’s to get one off and he moans quite loudly. And lewdly.”  
Three pairs of eyes were directed at the dancer in surprise while their leader only seemed content with himself about having known something the others hadn't, oblivious to the fact that they all might suddenly become more attentive to the showering times of their favorite human fairy, basically meaning he had shot himself into his foot, spilling such secret he’d have better kept to himself.  
“Bro,” Ziyi said finally softly, looking at Xukun as if to ask him why he’d know such thing, ignoring the fact he had been exposed for a second time this night and by none less than Yanjun who was just about the same as he was, all too startled by such confession from their leader who might have already died at Yuehua hands if only Zhengting hadn’t found a way better way to take revenge, way too smooth in his attack of burying his teeth into the smooth flesh of the younger’s neck before sucking the skin, drawing a surprised whimper that lasted for a whole while until the older was content with himself, parting his lips from glistening skin that had turned purple to look at Yanjun instead, encouraging him to take up his round with his eyes while his chin rested on smooth strands of hair, keeping their youngest close at all times even after leaving a hickey that would be a whole hassle to explain to his iKuns unless he managed to cover it up all neatly during the fansign.  
“You Zhangjing never talked about wanting to kiss you,” the Taiwanese blurted out with no filter between brain and mouth, the person mentioned being quick to throw some peanuts at the slightly younger in protest, resulting in their usual friendly bickering to last for some moments before they had it all resolved again, calling for the bets next.  
An accusation of lying came through gritted teeth from his labelmate, truth called by both Ziyi and Xukun while Zhengting seemed awfully distracted by his earring their leader had borrowed all of a sudden, the hint of wanting to skip the round taken by the rest while Yanjun silently shoved a glass closer to his elder, effectively all of them missing the little glint in their main dancer’s eyes.  
It was but another shot that was silently downed before the next statement already came up in quite the bold way but such that about anyone had already seen coming, “Yanjun jerks off to the thought of Zhengting too.”  
The desire to just slam his own face into a wall was evident on Yanjun’s face right there while Xukun and Ziyi seemed awfully relaxed, it was but the once again desirable man mentioned whose lips tugged into a pout as he looked at all his group mates one by one. “Are you all making fun of me together? Did you come up with these things while I was gone before?”  
If Zhengting was already adorable when pouting when he was sober, in a commonly drunk state it was too much for Yanjun to handle, no filter between brain and tongue as he answered, “I would never make fun of how I’d kill for your lips around my dick.”  
“He likes to look at the person he likes and he always looks at you,” Zhangjing supported that statement, not mentioning it himself, that he was also often look at their group’s fairy, just that he didn’t know, wasn’t sure whether it was exactly the same kind of desire like Yanjun’s who had worded his in such an overly elegant way.  
“Ziyi also mutters about how he’d love to just bang you senseless against a wall,” Xukun pitched in and this time it drew a desperate “bro” from his best mate’s lips, as if the tallest had actually given up trying to reprimand their leader, had given in to his being exposed like this repeatedly, that all his tainted dreams were actually revealed by someone he thought he could trust. Except no one could be trusted once they had started to drink. “How he’d make you moan and yell and scream and then he’d call you his babyboy and-”  
“Xukun, that’s your wishes,” said rapper suddenly interrupted, gaze suggesting how this was a bit too much for his own preferences, sure, nailing their main dancer against a wall sounded nice but he definitely was more the fan of kissing while doing so instead of making him yell out, especially considering he was still part of their vocals, it wouldn’t be wise nor considerate to tire him out too much in such manners then.  
“Go off, bro! I’d rather he does that to me than vice versa.” Their leader wasn’t even paying attention when admitting such thing, not looking at his best friend when it was way more tempting to turn around in the embrace that held him, moving closer to blow some air against Zhengting’s air, interlude to the words he wanted to say next but it only lead to the older squealing in surprise and slipping off his chair, would’ve come crashing down onto the ground if it weren’t for Ziyi’s quick reaction to hold him tight, embarrassing the startled victim only further who quickly moved up onto his feet, brushing down his clothes as if they weren’t perfectly aligned, as if he weren’t swaying on his feet in his intoxicated state, brushing back his hair as if that didn’t mean that four pairs of eyes were checking him out, observing his every move as he reached for his phone, hoping his kids would actually be able to help him out in this situation and give him an excuse to move out of this room and leave all these confessions behind.  
Except there wasn’t any and there was a very drunk and very clingy leader pressing against him again, sending them flying a few steps down until Zhengting crashed against a wall because neither of them was actually able to keep their balance.  
“Are you mad with us? You can’t blame us for being that good looking,” Xukun pointed out with a pout on his lips, lips that were way too close and a face that was way too up into his and before he could even say anything, that very mouth was already pressed against his in a pleading manner and Zhengting could only blame it on the alcohol that he was giving the slightest reply to this kiss that was forced upon him, feeling the underlying eagerness and god knew what might have happened if it wasn’t for Ziyi to have grabbed their leader to pull him back already.  
It was Yanjun’s eyes he met first, dark and glaring at him, fingers curled around the table plate and not even needing to know that his knuckles were shining white through golden skin. An expression that was way enough of an explanation as to why the other rapper had needed to interrupt the youngest’s action because something told him it wouldn’t have ended all that innocent otherwise.  
A bright ringing sound interrupted the current silence, all quiet people searching for the source of it until all gazes landed upon Zhengting again, needing to figure it out for but a moment longer until realization hit him that it was indeed his phone. All hurried movements and reaching into his pocket, seeing his little brother’s name that was a welcome excuse and a rushed “I gotta go, Justin’s calling, see you at home,” grabbing his coat and bag and next thing they knew their all desired man was gone, had slipped their grasp and left them all alone with their confessions.

“Justin,” Zhengting groaned into the air, kicking his legs into the air, all prepped in his bed with his pajamas on and a face sheet mask soaking his skin, phone held up high as if there were actually anything interesting to happen way past midnight. “I can’t believe they all said such things! Why would I let Ziyi pin me against the wall or pin Xukun against one or suck of Yanjun? Are they all crazy?”  
But all the support he had hoped for was but a vain lost hope because all the youngster did was laugh out loudly, from his position down on the ground, his head thrown back over the edge of the mattress. “I knew this would happen! How did you never notice how they look at you, ge?”  
“Because he’s dumb,” Chengcheng pitched in, only daring to because he knew Zhengting wouldn’t move much with a face mask on and with a safe distance, there was actually nothing to risk.  
“You know, you could just try to pay them back for that. Or, you know, go and get them all.” With such suggestion, Justin only laughed more, as if it was all that amusing to him, entirely ignoring the dark glint in Zhengting’s eyes that meant he was actually considering exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> @Roch, I hate you  
> @everyone else, sorry for disappointing you with this! my apologies for real!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) and send me stuff on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
